Suposición
by Andromeda's Nightmare
Summary: One-shot. No todo es lo que supones, no todo es lo que piensas que es. Cuando menos te lo esperes, las cosas pueden dar un giro que cambiará la vida de uno. Mi idea de como Byakuya y Hisana se conocieron.


Bueno, los personajes de Bleach le pertenecen a**_ Tite Kubo_** y en parte a la revista**_ Shounen Jump_**. Sólo los uso para entretenerlos y sin fines de lucro.

Disfruten

* * *

**_Suposición_**

La conoció en una noche de Mayo en el Rukongai.

Su cabello era negro y corto, sus ojos eran de color azul oscuro. Aunque la chica era muy delgada y un poco enana, él la encontraba muy perfecta y hermosa. Pero no la pudo ver, ya que ella estaba corriendo por las pobladas calles del sector Izanami. Desde ahí, el joven Kuchiki Byakuya no volvió a ver a la chica.

O tal vez, eso era lo que parecía...

Una chica de cabellos negros corría por los pasillos del Gotei trece. Su ascenso a teniente y ya estaba tarde a la ceremonia, ¡vaya suerte! Tanta era su prisa que se tropezó con alguien.

—Demonios, ten cuidado —dijo la chica mientras se levantaba del piso y sacudía el uniforme de shinigami— Eres un despistado —con quién la chica se chocó era un joven pelinegro.

El chico la miró, en realidad era ella. La chica que vio en el Rukongai, pero en vez de darle gusto, lo que le dio fue ganas de callarle su boca y que se fuera a otro maldito sitio— ¿A quién le dices despistado? —el pelinegro se sacudió la ropa y el haori de capitán— ¿Quién eres tú de todos modos? ¿No se supone qué estuvieras en tu casilla correspondiente?

—Mi nombre es... —no terminó ya que el chico desapareció de la vista de la chica— Idiota -dicho esto, siguió corriendo hasta llegar al escuadrón uno del Gotei...

Después de dos largas horas de ceremonia por parte de Yamamoto, la chica fue al escuadrón a presentarse a sus nuevas camaradas. Una vez que entró, los del escuadrón seis la miraron e hicieron una reverencia a la chica en señal de respeto.

—Buenos días. Mi nombre es Hisana, su nueva teniente del escuadrón seis. Espero que le guste mi compañía y que me lleve bien con ustedes —dijo mientras sonreía levemente.

—Mi nombre es Kuchiki Byakuya, tu capitán —Al oír esa voz, Hisana se volteó y lo vio ¡Era él! El chico con quién se había chocado en el pasillo principal— ¿Y bien? ¿No vas a saludar a tu capitán? —la joven lo saludó de mala gana.

Ya el primer día y ambos no se soportaban, Hisana era una chica novedosa, energética y muy dulce mientras que Byakuya era un arrogante, engreído, egocéntrico y un completo amargado. Ella se fue a su habitación que para mala suerte de ella, el mismo estaba al lado del de Byakuya.

Han pasado diez años desde que Byakuya y Hisana se conocieron en el escuadrón seis. En vez de tener una buena relación de "teniente-capitán", ambos discutían por todo, hasta cómo de hacer un kido, cómo disciplinar a sus subordinados y de cómo comer frente a todos.

Yamamoto, cansado de la situación, decidió mandar a ambos a una misión en Hueco Mundo, que era cazar a unos Arrancares que eran una amenaza en Karakura. Al principio, ambos discutieron con Yamamoto, pero tuvieron que obedecer o sino le quitarían sus rangos de teniente y capitán.

En el Hueco Mundo las cosas pasaron demasiado rápidas: Hisana estaba malherida, Byakuya estaba en bankai y con muy poca energía, pero los Arrancar no estaban bien parados tampoco: Uno estaba muerto por un kido que hizo Hisana y el último estaba en pie, pero con múltiples cortaduras.

—Eres fuerte, shinigami —dijo el Arrancar completamente exhausto— ¿Pero tu compañera estará bien o morirá? —preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras desenvainaba la katana— ¡Eso lo veremos! —gritaba mientras iba a toda velocidad con la katana en mano.

La sangre salpicó en el suelo, pero no era la de Hisana. Era la de Byakuya y la mayoría era la del Arrancar. El usó su bankai y lo cortó en pedazos mientras que el Arrancar le clavó la katana en el vientre del chico. Ambos cayeron al suelo mientras que Hisana estaba tratando de rescatarlo con primeros auxilios.

Hisana lo cubrió con vendajes mientras veía como el bankai de Byakuya desaparecía, ella abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al ver eso ya que sabía que si se desaparecía era porque el usuario está muriendo o ya está muerto. Ella acerca sus oídos al pecho de Byakuya para cerciorarse de que él estuviera vivo.

—Hisana... —esa débil voz la hizo sacar de sus pensamientos, ¡Byakuya está vivo! No le importaba su "odio" hacia él, lo que le importaba es que estuviera bien, que estuviera con ella.

De repente, ella lo besa, pero Byakuya no la aparta o trata de hacerlo. Al contrario, él le corresponde. Él no la odiaba o la encontraba insoportable, él la amaba y lo demás no le importaba. Ese momento era único, no lo quería desperdiciar...

Dos años después de la misión en Hueco Mundo, Hisana y Byakuya estaban en un templo en el Sereitei, los dos estaban casándose bajo la ley de kami. A pesar de que a Byakuya le prohibieron casarse con una mujer del Rukongai, pero él le hizo caso omiso a sus reglas ya que la amaba. Creía qué su felicidad era junto a ella, qué en realidad existía para él. Otra vez con la maldita suposición...

Era una tarde de Abril, los pétalos caían sobre la gran mansión Kuchiki. Ya había pasado siete años desde que Hisana y Byakuya se casaron a pesar de que estaba prohibido en los grandes clanes. Desde ahí, Hisana sólo se ha dedicado a buscar a una hermana que ha dejado abandonada hace muchos años en el sector Izanami. Pero ya era muy tarde para eso.

Hisana tenía la tan peligrosa pulmonía, y por más de que Byakuya buscara a los mejores médicos del Gotei y del Sereitei, ninguno pudo encontrar una cura. Hisana agonizaba mucho, cada vez que respiraba le dolía, tosía muchas veces y no podía moverse ya que le dolía los músculos.

Al menos, Byakuya estaba a su lado. Le servía de consuelo, cosa que necesitaba a sus intentos fallidos de encontrar a su hermana perdida.

—Byakuya-sama... —él la miró— Promete que encontrarás a mi hermana. Qué cuando la encuentres, no le digas nada de mí —ella respira profundamente— Sé que no te he correspondido a tu amor como se debe, perdóname por ello. Estos siete años fueron los años más felices que he tenido... Byakuya-sama... —sus ojos se cerraron, pero esta vez, para siempre,

Pasaron dos días desde que Hisana murió. En su funeral, él no lloró, lo único que invadió fue el silencio. Él se encontraba al frente de un altar, le rezó y le puso un poco de arroz en el. Una vez que terminó, él cogió el retratos de su amada Hisana.

—Prometo nunca desobedecer las reglas que me impongan. Y esta vez no será una suposición...

**_FIN_**

* * *

¿Reviews? ¿Críticas? ¿Algo?


End file.
